Wolf Moon
by aschwirian1
Summary: This takes place 6 years after braking dawn and is the tale of Renesmee and Jacob .


My parents had been on vacation when everything had changed. It happened quite suddenly, which I know Isabel Nahules sister had warned us ,when we met her years ago but it came as a shock still.When my parents decided to leave on a three week long trip leaveing me behind with Jacob , they thought they were safe. I still looked at jacob as my big brother or best friend. My father could read our minds ,so There was no fear of anything unexpected happening. The only people not going on a long distance trip was Rosalie and Emmett but I had been told to only visit their home in the mountain if I was in desperate need, my parents had said the adults needed "alone time" .On the second day with Jacob we were supposed to be visiting Charlie and sue at their house. When I woke I knew something was wrong, first off my feet were exactly 7 inches further down the bed then they had been the night before. My brain quickly noticed my bed was covered in blood and I had full breast. I was in my parents room sleeping so I knew what to do. I quickly ran into the bathroom And grabbed the bag Aunt Alice had slipped me "just in case". I also grabbed one of mom's T-shirts only to find it was too small so then I grabbed one of my fathers which hung down to just above my knees. When I looked in the mirror I blushed in shock .I looked more like a 17-year-old instead of a 15 where I was supposed to be . I knew by seven I would stop changing and that was still 11 months away. Isabel had warned about this years ago but seeing it for the first time was very distressing. I mean the night before I had look like an adolescent and now I look like a full-grown woman. After a few minutes I decided what I needed to do was call Leah but Nahule picked up the phone.

" Ahola , Nessie Leah is changing Josh's diaper. She will be with you soon"

As I waited, I thought about Leah and Nahule. Nahule and his Aunt had come to visit us again about a year after the battle. Jacob had been at the house as he usually was. Leah had called wanting to report that she was going home for the night. Jacob told her to come to the edge of the woods so he could talk to her. She came in human form. Naule followed Jacob out, I was on the stairs allowing Aunt Alice to braid my hair. I watched everything unfold in a strange manner. As Leah approached Nahule spoke " Ah is this the woman who can turn into a Lobo"

Leah had snapped "what's it to you blood..." she went to say sucker she glanced up at Nahule And their eyes met, her knees fell out from under her. Nahule ran to her and as he helped her up, my father ran out of the house closely followed by my mom. When Jake up looked at my father, my father simply said"she imprinted "

That was a confusing week. I had wanted to know what imprinting was and no one would tell me, until the day Leah left with Nahule. It was Jacob who explained it to me which equaled Mom banning him from the house for a week.

"Nessie , hey sorry about that , what do you need." Leah said shaking me out of my memory's.

"Ummmmmm. Well you know what Isabel told us about ,the overnight change"

"Yes"

"It happened last night. Should I kind a need help, you know going thru the closet to find something that looks right . If your busy , I can ask Rachel or something."

" What no, it's better if I come. I understand weird changes , I mean I did birth both my kids while in wolf form. Have you called your parents yet.

" um, no I figured I would wait tell there back , they need this time away. Your actually the first person I called."

"Wait, you didn't tell Jacob yet"

"No, I didn't want to wake him yet. I made him stay up late reading me that quantum physics book I got for my birthday." It sounded stupid when I said it that way.

" Go, Wake him and I will tell Nahule I need to come over there his Aunt is visiting so she can watch the kids."

"Ok" I hung up the phone and walk to my bedroom where Jacob had slept the night before. I heard him moving so I opened the door. I stopped mid stride he was naked, now this wasn't the first time I had seen him naked. I mean he's had to change forms in front of me a couple of times. This time though I realized how appealing I found him and as I looked at him something snapped inside my head and the friendly My Jacob became MY JACOB. He still hadn't looked up at me as he said " Nessie, I know this is your bedroom but you really should knock first when I'm in here"

" sorry, it's just Leah thought I should come to you immediately."

" what! Why..." his eyes locked on me and my heart started to flutter very fast.

"Nessie, oh God , we knew this was coming but not so soon. We need to call Bella immediately."

"Jacob, please no they need there own brake. It will be fine, Leah's coming over and she will help me pick something every day to wear. You just call sue and explain why we can't come over."

"Fine... but after Leah leaves I'm taking you to Rosalie"

"Ok , I guess "

Leah arrived 10 minutes later with a bag full of bras. When I gave her a quizzical look she said" I stoped at the store , I didn't know what size cup you would be so I grabbed one of every size."

Jake audibly swallowed and tried to mumble something about getting the car ready but I allowed my lip to quiver as I said "But...Jacob ... I need your option , please stay."

I knew my pouting was hard for him to resist but I didn't except the immediate "yeah,I will stay" Jacob had worked hard the past few years never to immediately give me what I wanted.

Leah looked taken aback by his response to but she just led me back into my moms closet. After trying on several bras we found I was a 34C . Next we looked for a pair of pants from my moms stash but even her longest pair came up way to short on me. I was a little worried about how Mom would handle me being taller then her. Leah sent Jacob to the main house for some of Rosalie's clothes and he came back with half her wardrobe .

Leah laughed when Jake said " what I didn't think Barbie needed all of this." I shook my head because even after all this time they still didn't get along."

Finally I found a pair of skinny jeans , a black lace top, and a pair of black lace heels that I liked. Leah waved me out to get Jakes approval. When I stepped out Jake was looking out the window.

"Jake what do you think." He turned and looked confused for a second then he met my eyes and I saw a light flame up in his eyes. He spoke as if in awe" Your Breathtaking "

It sounded so special coming from him and my heart wanted nothing more then to be in his arms. So without thinking I ran towards him. I don't know if it was his shock or my speed but I ended up on top of him. My lips seemed drawn by magic to his. At first he stiffened as I kissed him but then he responded with such passion, that before I knew what was happening he had rolled me over so that he was on top of me.

All of a sudden I heard Leah's sharp yell "What the Hell do you think your doing."

Jacob jumped off me but I followed wrapping my legs around his waste as I had seen Aunt Alice do many times. Leah looked at us and shook her head then sighed " Jacob, I think you should get to Sam's as soon as possible."

Jake sat me gently on the bed but kept ahold of my hand. He looked at Leah quizzically and asked "Why"

"Well, I figure Edwards going to kill you for your thoughts anyway but if you get Sam to marry you two before you allow her in your pants then there's a small chance of Bella not helping him kill you." She laughed

That was the great thing about Leah since marrying and having a family she had become one of the funniest and yet most conniving people in our family.

Jacob looked at me and when I nodded yes he picked me up and carried me towards the car. When we got by the car I pointed to his motorcycle "Jacob, please I want to be next to you.plus riding in my moms car would feel odd. Can't we take the motorcycle at least as far as your dads place. We can get your truck there. " I finished with a nuzzle to his throat.

"Oh, all right Nessie it's not like I want this touching to stop eaither."

We drove quickly over to his dads place. His dad wasn't actually there though he had flown to spend the summer with jakes sister in Hawaii . Jake said he had to grab something from in the garage. This gave Leah time to catch up in her car. She rolled the window down and said" I will grab the rest of the pack and have them meet at Sam's . See you guys soon."

Jacob came out of the garage a few minutes later with a small wooden box in his hand. When he saw me looking he smiled and said "I had made these for you right after you were born. I hid them from you parents, I even made sure I didn't think of them because I knew if they even suspected I was planning for this moment they would have ... well not been happy."

He opened the lid the ring had both are birthstones surrounded by interweaving bands of gold. They where perfect for us.

We drove in his truck to sams. When we arrived Jacob got out of the car to greet a confused pack.

" Jacob , what is going on here. Leah just brought every member of the pack here. Do you realize that's over 50 wolfs in one place. My wife is beyond herself especially because Leah said we should start getting a meal ready."

I could tell that none of them had seen me yet. I slowly opened the car door as I heard Jake say " I Jacob Black Alpha of the Olympic coven pack request the Alpha of the Uley **pack** , and Quileute brother to grant me my formal respect "

Sam at first looked shocked but when Leah nodded Sam said " As Alpa and Quileute, I swear my title as Alpha and chief of the Quileute tribe. That I will grant your request."

Jacob relaxed and nodded before walking around to my side of the truck. I was still hidden behind the car door when he came over and took both my hands in his." Renesmee are you sure your ready for this , it's a big step and likely to make your family angry."

"Jacob, maturity wise I'm your equal, it may have taken a few less years then a humans for me to become physically as old as you but you know what I'm not human. No , I don't want to make my family Angry but I'm ready to be yours fully. I've called you my Jacob from the beginning of my life and I've felt attached to you. I believe this to be a vampire thing just like shapeshifters like your self we have soul mates. My family will deal with my choice or they won't. Eaither way I will never again be forced away from you. The man that holds me to this world.

Jacob turned back to Sam and pulled me forward into view of every one. He waited for the gasps and sighs of will that girl ever stop growing before he said" Sam,My request is simple marry me and Renesmee here and now!"

Bella's point of veiw

"Edward , I really do like being back here at Isle Esme but I don't feel right being away from Renesmee."

"Bella, it's only been two days . I miss our daughter but I miss our alone time more"

"We get it every night."

"Yes and even after 6 years it's not enough " he put his hand against my cheek and looked at me reassuringly " Bella, please can we at least stay until the end of next week. That's half of the time we planned to be away and you know Jacob will take good care of her"

I wrapped my naked body around his waist as I said " Alright, I guess I can compromise though your going to have to keep me very busy so I won't think of her"

He smiled and said "We could go swimming and see that sunken ship." He had to doge as I tried to hit him with a pillow.

"Edward you made me do those sort of things on our last honeymoon, this time around the only time I want us to leave is if we need to feed."

He made a sad face " but I wanted to try two things"

I rolled my eyes and waited . Finally he spoke " could we please do two little trips I thought you would like being a captive of me the captain on my underwater ship. " It took me 1000 of a second before I got his meaning and then a half a second before I had him pinned to the bed " Well , I might be to tough for the mighty captain what's your other idea"

"Well I've always wondered what it would feel like to freefall off a waterfall while in passions embrace "

"Well, Well with those types of ideas I think the week will fly by."

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my newest story I hope to have the second chapter up soon!!!!


End file.
